A SasuNaru Valentine
by Gurorori-Lolita-Chan
Summary: A cute SasuNaru Valentine story, or maybe it's not I don't know I wrote it while in the hazy fog that is the flu. First in my Valentines day yaoi series. Characters are a bit OOC.


Happy Valentine's Day everybody! This is the first in a Valentines series, so read them all! X3

Aleanora says Skye does not own Naruto, she also says it would be scary if she did.

-----------------------------------------------SasuNaru-------------------------------------------------

It was a warm day in February, the 14th to be exact, and Naruto was making his way towards Ichiraku when a pink haired she-beast (A/N Sorry Sakura lovers I couldn't resist X3) stepped in his way.

"Hi Naruto-kun," Sakura said, "Where are you going?"

"Ichiraku ramen the blonde replied joyously.

"Heh I should have guessed, well here's your present Naruto." The cherry-blossom haired girl said handing him a pastel pink box.

"Thanks Sakura!"

"You're welcome Naruto but just remember I expect something on White Day!" Sakura said while walking away to hand out the rest of her gifts.

Naruto arrived at his destination and mindlessly ordered his usual 4 bowls, he just began eating when he felt a presence behind him. He had felt the presence all morning but it was stronger now.

"Hello dobe," Sasuke said wrapping his arms around the startled blonde. "Did you get my Valentine's present yet?"

"No and you're not getting one! Do I look like a girl to you!?!"

"No but you do look like my uke." The raven said happily snuggling into the blondes neck.

To Naruto's horror everyone else in the area nodded in agreement. It has been 5 months since Sasuke and Naruto came out as a couple, and everyone had gotten used to this sort of thing by now.

"Well dobe I'm going to train, ja ne."

'That's odd' Naruto thought, 'He's been in a funny mood lately, I wonder what's up…'

"Hey NAAARUUUUTO!"

Afore bellowed blonde turned around and saw all of his female friends gathered in a big group and knew no good could come of this.

-----------------------------------------------SasuNaru-------------------------------------------------

(A/N Every time I put a SasuNaru line I switch POV, like last time was Naruto now it's Sasuke, k?)

Sasuke gave Naruto a kiss goodbye and walked away to finalize his plans for his dobe. He met his "fornication plan advisors", as Kiba had nicknamed their group, consisting of Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Neji.

"Alright Sasuke let's go over the plan again," Neji said, " Tonight you will cook for him, you'll feed him, you'll seduce him, you'll fuck him."

"Jeez Neji take all the fun out of it why don't ya?" Kiba scoffed.

"Alright then you go over the plan!" Neji said, miffed at being made fun of.

"Ok Sasuke you'll fry Tempura to make Tenzaru (1)" Shino said taking over for his lover, (A/N ShinoXKiba Forever!) "Then we'll bring him home for you to surprise him, you'll have dinner together, make sure you're well dressed."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the last comment, but met it go.

"Give him dessert, white chocolate and wine, seduce him and he shall be yours for the taking."

"Perfect" Sasuke smirked.

-----------------------------------------------SasuNaru-------------------------------------------------

"Ok Naruto we know Sasuke and the guys are planning something so we have to strike back!" Sakura said pacing in front of Naruto who was ducktaped to Sakura's couch.

"What should we do girls?" The pink haired girl contemplated. "Whhatt a-about a make-makeov-over? Hinata stuttered. "That's perfect!"

It was at that moment Naruto realized how scary girls could be, when they came at you with clothes, makeup, hair products, and everything in-between.

"Ok Naruto, you need to try some clothes on!" Ino sang out as she threw Naruto into a room and a pile of clothes after him.

------------------

"Are you coming out Naruto?" Sakura asked. To which Naruto replied "NEVER! I look ridiculous!"

"Too bad Naruto, you're coming out anyway!" TenTen said as she dragged the poor blonde out of the room.

When all the girls saw him they got immediate nosebleeds, Naruto was wearing black and purple leather hotpants and matching half shirt. It showed off every inch of him, accenting his girlish curves.

"What are you guys staring at?"

"Naruto you look hot!" They all squealed at the same time. "You have to wear that!"

"Now lets get you changed out of it so we can work on your hair and makeup."

"Makeup!"

-----------------------------------------------SasuNaru-------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke we're going to get Naruto. You ready?"

"Hn"

"I'll take that as a yes." Shikamaru said and the boys took off to find the blonde.

As soon as the door closed it opened slightly and a black and purple barely clad figure crept in. Naruto slinked over to where Sasuke was, whom had his back turned.

"Hello Sasuke-kun." Naruto purred causing the raven to turn and gasp, openly checking the blonde out. "Oh Sasuke-kun did you make me dinner? Too bad."

"What's too bad?" the former avenger asked, flustered.

"All I want is desert." He whispered as he pushed himself onto the counter on his knees pulling Sasuke towards him in a deep kiss.

-----------------------------------------------SasuNaru-------------------------------------------------

(This will be from the boy and girl groups POV)

As the boys arrived at Sakura's to get Naruto they saw the girls running out the door.

"What are you crazy girls doing?"

"To Sasuke-kun's house now!"

They all arrived just in time to see Naruto hop onto the counter, and had a perfect view from the window.

-----------------------------------------------SasuNaru-------------------------------------------------

Naruto pulled Sasuke closer to him and deepened the kiss trying to win dominance but lost to his seme.

"You want to be top tonight Naruto?"

"I get to be seme?"

"No just on top."

"Fine." The two boys argued through kisses, as Sasuke began to take Naruto's clothes off.

The blonde whined as he kissed his chest, "What dobe?"

"How come I'm the only one naked?"

"Because I want to see all of you, but if it makes you feel better, here." The Uchiha said as he removed his clothes.

While Sasuke's defenses were down Naruto pinned him to the side of the kitchen counter, and went down on him. Sasuke hissed as Naruto blew cool air on his heated member, making it grow harder as he swirled the tip and licked it like a lollipop.

"Heh you like that teme?"

"You know I like everything you do." He managed to say between pants, "Naruto stop, I want to come inside you."

Naruto mewled as Sasuke sat cross-legged on the floor and Naruto slowly pushed down onto his pulsing man hood.

Naruto's pace was just too slow for Sasuke, so he pushed forward so he was over Naruto and gave him a look of warning before thrusting in and out at a much faster pace.

Naruto panted and moaned at the pain/pleasure that was filling him. Sasuke angled his thrusts until he found what he was looking for.

"Heh 'suke!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke hit his prostate with more force in every thrust. Sasuke reached around and wrapped his hand around Naruto's leaking member.

"Ahh! Sasuke I'm going to cum!"

"Go ahead." Sasuke panted out, as his blonde came, his insides clenching around the raven's member bringing him to his climax a moment later.

Sasuke lay down on the floor wrapping his arms around his lover, letting the haze of the climax pass.

"Happy Valentine's Day Sasuke." Naruto said kissing Sasuke's cheek. At his lovers words Sasuke stood up and pulled Naruto up, gently, with him.

"Stay here and close your eyes." Sasuke said. "Now open them."

And Naruto saw Sasuke on one knee with a box, as Sasuke opened the box Naruto saw it was a Necklace with a symbol in the middle that looked like a mix between the Uchiha and Uzumaki symbol.

"Naruto will you marry me?"

"Are you stupid teme!?! I would never-" at this Sasuke looked as if he was kicked, "marry anyone else. Of course I'll marry you!"

Sasuke stood and put the necklace around his fiancée's neck, "I love you Naruto."

"I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------SasuNaru-------------------------------------------------

Outside the group was having an odd combo of crying and nosebleeds. (A/N Not a very pretty sight)

-Owari-

1.) Tempura is deep fried meat (usually prawn) and veggies and this can be served along with buckwheat noodles and that is called Tenzaru.

Skye: Le gasp my longest one shot ever! 5 pages! Took forever but it was worth it! Collapses into her pile of junk that collected while writing this

Aleanora: Please ignore the ramblings of a flu-infected authoress, flame and suffer the consequences!

Skye: Flames shall be used for smores!


End file.
